Mikaelson's on Facebook
by Drew Valentine Morgenstern
Summary: What happens when the Mikaelson's family are on Facebook. add bonus of Enzo, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Hayley Crescent, Marcel and Katherine Pierce. Also includes my OC Paige Hope Mikaelson. Connected to Augustine Vampire 12045


**Hey guys, I though this story would be a little fun on my Augustine Vampire 12045 story. This story is inspired by Higgybiggy's story - The Originals on Facebook. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Paige Hope Mikaelson - Uploads a picture (Damon, Enzo and Herself) **

**Enzo: **That brings back some memories Gorgeous (Enzo likes picture)

**Stefan, Caroline and Hayley like this picture **

**Klaus Mikaelson: **When was this picture taken?

**Stefan Salvatore: **Was about to ask the same thing :)

**Klaus Mikaelson: **You don't know either?

**Kol Mikaelson: **Clearly not he just stated that, look beautiful Paige

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: **Thanks uncle Kol

**Damon Salvatore: **I know I am in this picture but I don't remember it ;)

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Why did you wink at my daughter?

**Enzo: **I agree with that but change daughter to soul mate

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Finally a Mikaelson with someone to care about

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Why did you wink at my daughter?

**Damon Salvatore: **You mean like this ;)

**Caroline Forbes: **Damon you're not helping the situation, Sorry Klaus

**Elena Gilbert: **When was this taken?

**Jeremy Gilbert: **The Chronicles of Damon Salvatore's Dark Days

**Matt Donovan: **And The adventures of Paige Mikaelson and Enzo

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: **Haha my sides are splitting with laughter

**Tyler Lockwood: **Paige, how can you be so loving and caring when your father is so cold and heartless?

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Watch your tongue if you want to keep it

**Hayley Crescent: **Calm down Klaus, Tyler is just trying to wind you up. Nice picture Paige

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Yes shows the evil side of you and the answer to your question Tyler, she was raised by all of us

**Finn Mikaelson: **Not all of us, may I remind you I was in a box for nine centuries, I didn't even know about her until I was released

**Kol Mikaelson: **At least she didn't get the suicidal part of the family

**Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Enzo and Bonnie Liked this**

**Bonnie Bennett: **What is this all about?

**Enzo: **Long story short Bon Bon, Paige uploaded a picture, which in turn made Damon wink at her which made Klaus ask why he winked at her, Elena ask when it was taken, Jeremy and Matty boy to come up with some sarcastic answer, Tyler insulted Klaus by asking a question about my gorgeous's personality, Elijah answered the question, Finn got involved and Kol insulted him.

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: **Breath Enzo breath

**Enzo: **Gorgeous, I forgot to do that didn't I 3

**Damon Salvatore: **You know it would be nice if you two could do that in privet

**Stefan, Elena, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt like this **

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: **I want to kill you right now Damon

**Enzo: **Second that

**Klaus Mikaelson: **I think I'm starting to like you Enzo

**Stefan Salvatore: **Great a new sinister pairing in Mystic Falls and New Orleands

**Tyler Lockwood: **Klefan forever ;)

**Paige Hope Mikaelson, Enzo, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Marcel, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett, Hayley Crescent, Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce Like this **

**Finn Mikaelson: **What is Klefan?

**Katherine Pierce: ***Smacks Head on table* Tyler meant Klaus and Stefan Forever

**Damon Salvatore: **I think I'm going to throw up

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: ***Laughs* Hayley would murder Stefan before that happens

**Hayley Crescent Likes this**

**Marcel: **Or Klaus would find Mikael

**Enzo: ***Whistles* Awkward

**Damon Salvatore: **You missed Turtle off the end of that

**Klaus Mikaelson: **I do not like this facebook with all your intentions, winks and hearts

**Hayley Crescent: **And your point is?

**Finn Mikaelson: **DEACTIVATE ACCOUNTS!

**Kol Mikaelson: **Sorry darling but can't do that

**Finn Mikaelson: **What is Facebook?

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: ***Face Palms* A social media site

**Finn Mikaelson: **This wasn't around during the 12 century

**Enzo: **Welcome to the Twenty First Century mate

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Good choice in a soul mate Paige

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Klaus actually approving of someone

**Kol Mikaelson: **It's a miracle

**Damon Salvatore: **Was this the picture of when we were all at Dr Whitmore's new years party

**Paige Hope Mikaelson: **I count that took him a record time of 45 minutes to figure that out

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Damon I think you just set yourself a new record

**Matt Donavon: **Well at least broke his last one

**Enzo: **Tick Tock gorgeous we have a date in 25 minutes

**Paige Hope Mikaelson signed off **

**Enzo signed off **

**Damon Salvatore: ***Sings* I'm all alone there's nobody here beside me

**Katherine Pierce: **Shouldn't that be Finn who sings that you have Elena

**Stefan Salvatore: **Bonnie has Jeremy, Klaus has ironicly Hayley, Matt has Caroline, Rebekah and Marcel, Damon and Elena, Elijah might have Katherine, Finn has Sage, Enzo some how got Paige, Kol well he has himself. And me well I have my memories.

**Tyler Lockwood: **Hey what about me?

**Jeremy Gilbert: **You have you're revenge to plan

**Finn Mikaelson: **Can we all just leave this and deactivate our accounts?

***Finn Mikaelson Blocked***


End file.
